


Mistletoe Kisses

by hybryd0



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, nate/mikko if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: A bets a bet





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> prompt: Nate getting surprise!kissed by all the Avs! Doesn’t have to be lip kissing; can be cheek, forehead, head, hand, neck. All the kisses! ✨
> 
> I kinda forgot the surprised part. Oops.

Tyson cheated, Nate’s almost sure of it. He doesn’t know how, but he’s positive it’s true.

Knowing that won’t keep him from facing the consequences of losing the bet and as soon as he arrives at the team party Tyson shoves the “consequence” into his hands with a gleeful smile. He’s going to take too much joy in watching Nate’s embarrassment, but to be fair he would have done the same if their roles were reversed.

Nate looks down at the object in his hand with a resigned sigh. It’s a santa hat looking beanie with a red bottom and white top. Green letters spell out “Kiss Me” across the front, but the worst part of it, the embarrassing part, is the mistletoe hanging off of it to dangle right at forehead level when he pulls it on.

“That’s so perfect,” Tyson says with way too much glee.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Nate tells him, though he can’t help smiling at his best friend’s happiness.

“Smile a little more and you might end up enjoying it too,” Tyson replies and then heads towards the bar.

Nate stays where he’s supposed to, just inside the door to greet each of their teammates as they come in. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s actually a little curious about how the various guys are going to react; laughter he’s sure of, but how many kisses will he actually get?

Tyson returns with a beer for him, because he’s actually not the worst, and then takes a seat where he can watch like this is some kind of show. 

It’s just Nate’s luck that the first guy to arrive is one of the rookies. Comph stops in the doorway and stares at Nate like he’s not sure what he’s seeing. Which is fair. “Um…”

“Move your ass, Comph,” a voice says from behind and that gets the rookie going again.

Josty steps in behind him and he pauses too before he starts laughing. He steps around Comph and presses a quick kiss to Nate’s cheek and then heads for the bar.

Kerfy steps in the door, and of course the rookie line came together, and he immediately starts laughing too. Comph hesitates a moment, throwing Kerfy a quick look, before he kisses Nate’s other cheek and scampers away. Kerfy follows suit, laughing against Nate’s skin before he darts away to join his buddies.  


Nate’s cheeks feel hot and he’s sure he’s blushing, though really this is probably one of the least embarrassing things he’s had to do for a lost bet.

“Doing good, Nate Dog,” Tyson calls just as the door opens again. Nate’s going to burn his Christmas present.

Carl stops for only a moment as his eyes sweep over the ridiculous beanie Nate is wearing. He chuckles softly and shakes his head. “Lose bet to Tys?”

“How’d you guess?” Nate replies, sure his cheeks are still flushed.

“His manic grin is good clue.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

Carl shakes his head, kisses his fingers, and presses them to Nate’s cheek.

After Carl it’s a steady trickle of guys. Most of the guys either kiss his cheek or just laugh at him and walk by. Combs flicks his nose and Barbs yanks the beanie over his eyes.

All in all Nate is feeling less embarrassed and more relaxed when EJ comes in. EJ just starts cackling as soon as he sees Nate. Just as suddenly as he started laughing he stops and stalks towards Nate.

“Kiss you, huh?” EJ says, eyes flicking between the ridiculous hat and Nate’s eyes.

“Um.”

EJ leans in and Nate holds his breath.

And EJ brushes their noses together.

Nate can’t help but giggle as EJ leans back and grins at him.

Yak comes in and he doesn’t even hesitate. He walks right up and plants a big, wet, sloppy kiss on Nate’s cheek that has everyone laughing. Which is probably exactly what Yak was going for as he’s usually one of the bright, loud points of any team get together.

Nate finishes off the last of his beer just before the door swings open and Gabe nearly bounds in. He’s always one of the most excited about any team party.

“Oh Nate,” Gabe says sounding way too amused. “You should really stop making bets with Tyson. You know he cheats.”

“That’s such a lie,” Tyson yells indignantly.

Gabe rolls his eyes, still grinning at Nate. Nate isn’t expecting it when Gabe puts both hands on his cheeks and pulls him forward. Just like with EJ, Nate holds his breath, but Gabe just presses a sweet kiss to his forehead and then leans back to smile softly at him.

Nate lets out the breath he was holding slowly. Gabe is good looking and all, but he’s like a brother to Nate and he’s really not interested in kissing him.

“Are you going to get to party at all?” Gabe asks him.

“After Rants gets here.”

“Good,” Gabe says, obviously satisfied, and goes to join the rest of the team.

Nate looks longingly at the bar and thinks about asking Tyson to bring him another drink. The door opens and in comes Mikko. He freezes as soon as he sees Nate and for some inexplicable reason his cheeks go a soft pink.

“Hey Rants,” Nate greets his liney with a smile.

Mikko approaches slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. Nate has to tilt his head up a little to keep eye contact with his taller linemate. Mikko leans down and Nate is expecting another kiss to the cheek, but instead Mikko presses a sweet, soft kiss to his lips.

There’s some wolf whistling from the bar and Mikko’s cheeks are definitely a deeper red, but then so are Nate’s. He touches his fingers to his lips as Mikko scampers away towards the bar.

Maybe losing the bet wasn’t such a loss after all.


End file.
